Piotr Rasputin (Earth-70709)
History Early Life Piotr was born in St. Petersburg, Russia to two "pure" Russian parents. Not just that, he also has a sister, currently unknown what is her name. Piotr was known to his family as the oldest, the best, and the wisest child, along with his sister. In addition, Piotr was actually also physically strong even in young age, which his father liked. His childhood with his sister is good and happy. His mother and father was totally successful. Until a dreaded winter came and consumed all of Piotr's family, one by one, day by day, then until only he and his sister remained. Piotr became the money maker of his current family, and he never spent too much money. Until the winter is gone, finally, the conditions are then better but at the cost of an incident that killed his sister, which is a train crash. This made Piotr alone, but still tough enough. And not just that, Piotr studied as hard as he can to get into a better school, and it succeeded. High School and Teenage Life Piotr then got into a high school, where some of the hardest working students of Russia studied. Piotr was widely accepted by his fellow students and classmates there. Because of this, he made many friends, especially with smart students, which helped him to reach good grades in the high school. He protected the "smaller" students from bullies, and yet it is "effective" due to the fact that Piotr is a physically big student. His teachers never complained about him, and Piotr was accepted into multiple school teams, primarily the football team, which he became the captain of the football team, and always succeeded. Finally, PIotr accomplished his high school and aims for a better learning to a college. Once a Man, Now a Colossus However, then, a tragedy struck Piotr by accident during his adulthood after his teenage college success. Piotr now worked in a laboratory and construction site, serving as both a physical worker, and a scientist. In the construction site, Piotr, like his old self, was widely accepted by the community. In the laboratory, it's the same. In the science part, Piotr was assigned to a "metal" project that is aimed to make a steel that is harder than any other metal alikes in the world, and also a bit more "flexible" than other metals. Piotr was the second in command of the project, and he was the one to suggest to start off the project, the steel prototype must be in Mercury form. And then, the whole crew agreed and the project was started. And then in some weeks, the prototype mercury form is done, but it is so good that it actually like, already produced the finest steel in liquid form on earth. However, in one day, when Piotr was examining the nearly-finished Mercury form of this steel, suddenly he slipped off the platform above the giant open containers that contained the Mercury form of the steel, and Piotr fell into it. Piotr tried to actually get out of the Mercury but for some reason, he becomes heavier and heavier each time he tries to get out. Piotr tried to remember what does the Mercury do, but suddenly, before he can do that, he blacked out, and drowned in the Mercury. When Piotr was discovered inside the tube, scientists were shocked. Doctors and medics came to Piotr's assistance, but the body was discovered 3 days after he fell to the containers. His heartbeat couldn't be heard, even using device, but suddenly, the heartbeat just goes high and finally, Piotr woke up in a shocked way. Piotr's return makes everyone happy. However, he felt that his inner organs are feeling... Metallic. When one of the scientists joked that probably now his body is made of steel, Piotr laughed, but also resulted the same thing to Piotr's body. Consciously and suddenly, Piotr's body to organic steel. The whole people inside the lab was surprised. Piotr then also gets surprised and ordered the doctors to examine him. After some examinations, it is discovered that the Mercury that Piotr once started off was actually "infectious" and can grant people like Piotr the ability to transform his skin into the steel that the Mercury was mean to be. And not just that, Piotr was a bit happy and amused that the doctors told him that the "steel body form" grants him super-human strength, durability, and stamina. However, the "downside" is that Piotr's blood is replaced with Mercury, but it doesn't really affect him much. Piotr felt happy with this and tried to use his powers somewhere else. He tried it on some street thugs, murderers, anarchists, and other bad things in Russia, and it proved to be effective. And not just that, he was also lately informed that his steel form decelerates his aging and gives him self-sustenance. This makes Piotr happy and gets recognized as a super-hero by Russia. He became to participate in many conflicts in Russia, even to some wars alike. This particularly made Piotr a symbol of Russia's "real unbreakable iron will". Coupled with his hard working skills, he is as hard as he can be. And he was nicknamed "Colossus". Superhuman Service Agency Although Piotr was the "national hero and symbol" of Russia, in this world, not only him was the super-hero around. Piotr heard news about a super-hero called Omni-Man that resides in New York, USA. And Piotr, heard about this, dreamed to actually meet him and work together. However, for months and days and years, he haven't met him, because currently, Omni-Man hasn't been gone to a mission to Russia, leavin Piotr "alone" in defending it. During Omni-Man's battle with Abomination in Heathrow airport, Piotr saw the news of the battle, and gets happy that his "idol" hero wins against a super-villain. And what makes Piotr even more happy, is that after his victory over the Abomination, the world governments, including Russia, along with some super-humans, which included Piotr, formed a group called the Superhuman Service Agency (SSA) 'to combat growing threats in the world that not even one super-hero can handle, nor military can handle. Piotr was immediately recruited by the Russian government to join the SSA, which Piotr happily accepts. And finally, his dreams came true when he finally met Omni-Man. Piotr expressed his gratitude by nearly hugging Omni-Man. However, Kent just laughed and pushed Piotr away in a "no offense way" and said that he knows his "fanship" of him, and he can work together with him. Piotr was delighted with this, and became a loyal member of the SSA. Investigating the N-Zone Incident Along with some other SSA members, Piotr and Nolan was sent by the government to investigate an incident in a special projects base that is aimed to investigate an alternate plane of reality called "N-Zone" or Negative Zone. Unknowingly, the base "formed" a "super-hero" team called 'Fantastic Four and the base was now called The N-Base by them. Piotr was chosen to be one of the SSA members to investigate the incident due to his armored steel form that can resist what possibly could be radiations there and his hard working skills, as well as "personal fanship" to Omni-Man. F4 Read it here at F4 part. Powers and Abilities After his incident that made him fell into a Mercury that would be the "finest" and "greatest" and "hardest" steel in the world, Piotr gains the ability to turn himself into a steel form that is very strong unconsciously. This makes Piotr a Meta-Human and Piotr gained these powers: *'Transformation: '''Piotr can transform his body into a steel form, currently unnamed what it is. However, the steel was already "predicted" through calculations and Piotr himself to be the hardest metal alike in the world. After Piotr transformed, these are the powers he get in the steel form: **'Superhuman Strength: 'Piotr can lift up to 110 tons and have the maximum lifting weight of 150 tons. If forced to limits, Piotr can lift up to 180 tons, which is near the level of Omni-Man. Piotr can punch through most hard things easily because his strength itself is like four times stronger than the finest steel on earth. Not just that, Piotr was able to lift a full grown man, heavy vehicles, such as tanks, helicopters, and even rockets easily. Piotr was also strong enough to just destroy a simple weapon, such as a gun by just benting it, or a titanium pipe. **'Superhuman Durability: 'This is the prime power of Piotr's steel form. This steel form provides Piotr with a durability so hard it can be just unbreakable. Because of this steel form's nature of "infiniteness", it can be assumed that this durability level of Piotr's steel form is unknown. With this, Piotr can easily resist gun shots, conventional wounds, tank shells, dynamites that can blow up a steel-doored-bank-vault, even a miniature localized nuclear. And not just that, this provides Piotr resistance to fire and icy effects, such as burning, or chilling effects. This durability is so hard even a physical super-human punch has a chance to harm the attacker itself. **'Superhuman Stamina: 'The "Mercury blood effect" of Piotr's body in steel form greatly reduces the fatigue toxins produced in his body, pro-longing his extents to do physical activities. If "pushed" to limits, Piotr is ultimately tireless. **'Telepathic Resistance: 'Surprisingly, not only that his body transformed into steel, his "mind" and brain is also transformed to steel, but he still retains his great intellect. This makes Piotr very resistant to telepathic "attacks". However. Piotr now wears a device that allows him to get information from telepath ally, Broom X. **'Decelerated Aging: 'Piotr's steel form also provides decelerated aging, even to Piotr's normal body. This allows Piotr to live longer than normal humans. **'Self-Sustenance: 'In his steel form, Piotr does not require food, water, air or oxygen in order to survive. **'Invulnernability: 'Piotr's steel form provided him with some great degrees of invulnernability. Coupled with his unbreakable durability, this makes Colossus one of the hardest hero to be broken. **'Toxic Immunity: '''In addition to his "Mercury blood effect", Colossus also has a "metal organ effect", which makes all of his organs turn to steel while maintaining the same functions of Piotr's body without "changing" anything from the "inside". This makes Piotr immune to all kinds of diseases and poisons and toxic wastes. In non-steel form, Piotr's whole attributes are enchanced to peak human levels due to the "Mercury blood effect". Piotr's also a talented combatant and knows Boxing, Wrestling, traditional Pankration, Savate, and others. Piotr is also a tough street fighter and has an indomitable willpower. Also, Piotr has a great intellect due to his once smart nature. Trivia *Unlike most of other Colossus versions in the real Marvel comics, this version of Colossus is not an atheist, but a Roman Catholic, like Fantastic Four member Mark Grayson. **And unlike the Ultimate Colossus, this version of Colossus, instead of gay, actually does not get attracted to both male or females. **And another thing that "opposes" the Ultimate Colossus is that instead of "liking" drugs (Ultimate Colossus "likes" the Banshee drug), this version of Colossus actually hates drugs. **But a thing that is similar but toned down to Ultimate Colossus is that this version of Colossus is a bit more violent, but sometimes, very kind and tolerant. *Although the name of the metal/steel that Piotr transformed to is unknown, it has properties similar to those of mainstream Vibranium/Adamantium. *Piotr has loads of posters of Omni-Man. *This version of Colossus' sister is not Illyana Rasputin, or in the mainstream Marvel, a mutant called Magik. **This Colossus' sister name is still unknown. *Once, Colossus' was given the nickname of Iron and Steel. This is a reference to a Marvel comic infamous hero called Iron and the DC comics character named Steel, or real name, John Henry. Category:Single Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Versions of Colossus Category:Living Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Metal Skin Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Expert Combatant Category:Russians Category:Decelerated Aging Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Invulnerability Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Skin Morphing Category:Alternate Form